iron_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
General Irondrone (Smythe)
Smythe (known by the codename "Irondrone") is the second tier of power in the Iron Powers along with General Ironeyew.. He is the political rival and equal (in terms of power) of General Ironeye, though he will never admit to it. Background 1,000 years before the Human Extermination Program Smythe was renowned as the mightiest wizard of his order, but his hunger for power eventually led to his beloved wife, Alextrazsa betrayed him and informed the other senior members of his studies. Though Smythe was much stronger than the rest of his fellow wizards, they combined their power to perform a ritual that greatly damaged his body and launched him from their fortress. It was then that he met Lord Ironarm. Ironarm offered him a place at his side as his Second-in-Command in his army. Eager for revenge, Smythe willingly accepted. His body was rebuilt, stronger and faster than before, and he mastered the Dark Arts. He then attacked the order and single-handedly annihilated the entire order, including his traitorous wife. Smythe was then given the title of Grand Master Sorcerer and Second-in-Command of the Iron Powers. Some time later he acquired the Demon Edge sword, which he used to spread terror to the humans in his new master's name. Personality Throughout the series, Smythe is extremely arrogant due to his power as a sorcerer. This has proven to be his weakness when he lost in a battle with his arch-nemesis Connor. When angered he becomes more vicious and often reckless, even going as far as unleashing a 10x Demon Soul, which would destroy the world if the attack hit, in a desperate attempt to destroy Connor. Powers and Abilities Throughout the series, Smythe has gained a wide array of powers in his time in the Iron Powers, such as: Pyrokinesis As a wizard, Smythe was extremely powerful in manipulating fire-based spells. He can create tsunami sized waves of fire just by thinking it. Manipulation of Dark Magic When he was exiled, Smythe learned how to perform forbidden magics such as draining the life force and magical energies from victims, causing extreme pain just by staring at someone, controlling the minds of several people at once, even corrupting his fire spells to take on a dark blackish purple color, causing it not only to burn enemies, but also steal their life forces and transfer their souls into soul gems for necromantic purposes. Necromancy Smythe has mastered the ability to raise the dead to add to Ironarm's armies. The Demon Edge Smythe took up this powerful sword as his personal weapon some time after joining the Iron Powers. This sword further amplified his dark magic abilities and allowed him to absorb souls into the sword, increasing it's power. Smythe also gained access to two powerful abilities: Terror Quake Sends out a shockwave of dark magic, causing all enemies with in the blast radius to freeze in fear. Smythe then raises his hand in the air, causing dark energy to explode from each enemy frozen in fear. Demon Soul Smythe's ultimate technique. Can be multiplied up to 10x it's normal power, but this can lead to the destruction of the planet he is on. Elemental Manipulation Given to Smythe after Lord Ironarm became whole once again, he can now control the planet itself. Smythe can create earthquakes with his rage, conjure massive tsunamis just by thinking it, and can create volcanic eruptions just by twitching his eye. Dragon Form Also given to him by the now complete Ironarm, Smythe can now take on the form of a mighty dragon, allowing him to fly at supersonic speeds, breath fire, and even rip whole areas of land apart simply by roaring. Dragon Shouts Smythe gained this power when he crossed over into the Elder Scrolls Dimension. He gained the following Shouts: Unrelenting Force "Fus Ro Dah!" Smythe can now blow down entire structures just by shouting at it. Fire Breath "Yol Toor Shul!" Breathing fire. Self Explanatory. Frost Breath "Fo Krah Diin!" Breathing frost. Self Explanatory Aura Whisper "Laas Yah Niir!" Smythe uses this to see the number of soldiers on an enemy's army. Bend Will "Gol Hah Dov!" Smythe can now bend the will of the earth, mortals, and even dragons to his whim. This is how he was able to brainwash the dragons Odahviing and Durnehviir to become his servants. Clear Skies "Lok Vah Koor!" Smythe can now clear the skies of rain, fog, snow, etc. Cyclone "Ven Gar Nos!" Smythe can summon a roaring F5 tornado to tear armies apart in seconds. Disarm "Zuun Hal Vik!" Smythe can now rip the weapons from the hands of his enemies. Dismay "Faas Ru Maar!" Smythe can now make the weak minded run in terror, minimizing the number of enemies to face. Dragon Aspect "Mul Qah Diiv!" Smythe can now call on the aspect of his dragon form, making him physically tougher and stronger and increasing the power of his shouts. Drain Vitality "Gaan Lah Haas!" Smythe can now drain the life, stamina, and magical energies from enemies simply by shouting at them. Elemental Fury "Su Grah Dun!" Smythe can now speed up his swings with his Demon Edge. Ice Form "Iis Slen Us!" Smythe can freeze people solid in a thick statue of ice Marked For Death "Krii Lun Aus!" Smythe's voice now weakens armor and life force. Soul Tear "Rii Vaaz Zol!" Rips the soul out of anyone caught in the shouts shockwave, killing them instantly. One of Smythe's most powerful shouts. Does not work on dragons. Slow Time "Tiid Klo Ul!" Time itself bends to Smythe's will, allowing him to slow down time around him, while he remains unaffected. Storm Call "Strun Bah Qo!" Smythe can now summon a raging lightning storm to strike down his enemies. Devour Soul "Ziil-los Dii Du!" Smythe's unique four word shout. Devours the soul of any being caught in the shout's shockwave, even dragons. Smythe's most powerful shout. Meteor Storm "This is the only shout in my arsenal that doesn't have any words to perform. I can only perform this shout in my Dragon Form." Smythe can conjure a meteor storm to rain hell down on his enemies. Reanimate Dragon "Slen Tiid Vo!" Allows Smythe to ressurect dead dragons. Also works on other creatures, even humans. Soul Cairn Summon "Diil Qoth Zaam!" Allows Smythe to summon undead minions from Oblivion itself. Soul Fog "Ven Mul Riik!" Smythe uses this as a defense for the Iron Powers' kingdom. Acts as a Soul Snare. Quotes * "Do you not know Death when you face it?" * "I am immortal! I cannot die!" * "The order of Wizards could not defeat me! What hope do you have?" * "You mortals try to bury your hate and your anger. But such power cannot be contained. It must be UNLEASHED!" * "Step aside, mortal. You confront a force beyond reckoning." * "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The POWER! Who'd like a demonstration?" '' * ''"Your armor means nothing! Your faith, even less!" * "The sea will swallow your smoldering remains!" * "I am Smythe! The Destroyer! The End of All Things! Inevitable! Indomitable! I AM THE CATACLYSM!" * "Lifebinder, do you presume that I am at your beck and call?" * " End me? Lifebinder, you think life is yours to take away? Life is weak, mortal, fleeting, fragile. * "Death is final. Death is eternal. Death... Is MY realm! * "Look upon me, and you see Death incarnate. The Unmaker of Worlds." * "Then witness my new gifts! Bestowed by this world's true Master!" * "Just as all life ends in Death, all Order must end in Chaos! Come! Embrace the inevitable, as I have!" * "I am Fire. I am... Death!" '' "Thuri, daar joor los brahnu. Nunon saag rot ahrk Zu'u fen du mok nau fahmey! (My Overlord, this mortal is useless. Just say the word and I will devour him on the spot.)"'' "Tol fen ni kos praagek, Odahviing. Daar jul los tul zonuft wah Drog Dolyen, ful daar joor los ni wah kos haalvut. Nuz ont rok los nid lingrahiik zonuft, nust hi ahrk Durnehviir vis lost hin moor voth mok. (That will not be necessary, Odahviing. This man is still useful to Lord Ironarm, so this mortal is not to be touched. But once he is no longer useful, they you and Durnehviir can have your fun with him.)" "Ol hi hind, Thuri. (As you wish, my Overlord.)" '' ''-Smythe conversing with Odahviing in the Dragon Language. Gallery Theme during Season 1: Call of Vengeance